


How Can I Help You?

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cashier!Louis, M/M, Pornstar!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt that I got from Tumblr;<br/>harry being a porn model in the magazines and louis having masturbated to him a couple of times, and louis working in a grocery store, where one day the very harry styles is walking in and buying comdomes… i want louis to be very sure of himself and sassy but cute at the same time, and being like “so, big night with the boyfriend tonight?" when he sells him the condomes, and then harry being “nah, was kinda just a lame excuse to smalltalk with the cute cashier actually" ends in hot sex, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Help You?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> I took this from my tumblr larrypromptsplease.tumblr.com and I'll also be updating soon to both the blog and here on AO3.

Louis had to admit it, he was crushing on the one, the only, Harry Styles. And no, he’s not crushing on Harry Styles, boyband sensation. Oh no, he was crushin’ on the gay porn star, Harry Styles. He was a gorgeous and extremely hot guy and Louis had to admit, when he was feeling incredibly lonely at times, he’s go to his bed, pull him up on his computer and do a little wank. He couldn’t help himself, that boy was good looking. He’d always wished that he could meet him, but with him being a lonely grocery store cashier, it was incredibly unlikely. Louis always imagined how he was in bed, how his cock would feel as he pounded into him, they were incredible thoughts but he never really thought that he’d meet him. Well, until one day.

It was just another boring day at Louis’ job, with all the old ladies fussing over prices and slutty girls hitting on him. The only thing that could really bring a smile to Louis’ face was when he told those girls that he was gay, in the sassiest way he could. Their faces were always priceless and he wished he had camera to make a scrapbook out of them all, they were hilarious. As Louis was sitting at the cash register, twiddling his thumbs, he heard the bell ring, notifying him that a customer had just come in. Louis didn’t really care, so he didn’t look up to see who it was. Once he saw the figure of the person go over to the condoms, however, he couldn’t help but look up to see what the person looked like.

‘Holy mother of,’ Louis thought, as he saw, in the condom section, Harry Styles, the porn star. Louis couldn’t help but gawk at him, he looked gorgeous as always. He had serious fringe on his face and he had on black skinny jeans that made his ass look irresistible and a loose white v-neck. Louis felt like he could just drool right then and there, he was so sexy. Louis shook himself out of the state, noticing Harry walking toward him with a smirk on his face. Louis turned back into his normal self, although on the inside he was flipping his shit.

“Hello, welcome, how may I assist you today curly?” Louis asked in his most innocent voice. Harry chuckled and pushed the condoms out towards Louis.

“Oh, having a fun night with the girlfriend, I see.” Louis stated. He tried not to make it to obvious that he knew he was gay, and by the look on Harry’s face, it worked.

“No, no. I was actually buying these to see if I could get a cute, brown haired sassy boy to come home with me,” Harry stated. Louis’ eyes grew five times their original size, realizing that Harry was talking about him, “if he’d like, of course.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis shivered, loving the way that Harry made him feel. He was just as sexy as he was in the videos he watched.

“Well, to be fair, I think it’d only be fair if I knew your name at least.” Louis spoke. Harry looked at him and grinned, showing off his magnificent dimples. Louis’ heart melted a little as he saw those dimples. How could one guy look so adorable and yet so sexy at once? It boggled Louis’ mind, it really did.

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles. And you,” Harry looked over to read Louis’ name tag, “Louis, are going to come with me and away from this awful store, what’d you say?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Louis gulped down the nervousness that he had in his throat.

“Well, Harry, I’d love to. But if you expect that taking me with you is going to get yourself out of paying for these condoms, then you’ve got another thing coming.” Louis told Harry with a teasing look in his eyes. Harry laughed, giving Louis the money before taking Louis’ hand and taking him away with him. Louis started freaking out on the inside, showing it off by having a huge smile on his face. His sexual fantasies were all coming true in just one night.

As soon as Harry and Louis got into the car and closed the doors, Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s head and kissed him. The kiss was filled with hunger and lust and Harry was glad to give in back to Louis in return. Both boys started grabbing at each other’s shirts and trying to get as close as they could with the limited space they have in a car. Louis pulled back looking at Harry, noticing the tent in his pants as well as his own.

“Drive.” Louis whispered his voice rhaspy and filled with need and want. Harry nodded his head before starting up his car and driving off to his apartment, probably ten miles over the speed limit. Louis’ legs were bouncing up and down in anticipation, wanting the car to go faster. As Harry was driving, Louis got a good idea. Smirking, Louis snaked his hand to Harry’s crotch, brushing his hand over his erection which could easily be seen from the tightness of his skinny’s. Harry choked down a moan, not wanting to swerve off the road, trying not to kill them both. Louis grabbed Harry’s crotch, twisting his hand around as much as he could as well as rubbing his hand up and down. Harry moaned loudly, swerving a little into the other lane, but luckily not crashing into anything.

Harry pulled up to his apartment complex, parking the car and dashing out with Louis right by his side. Harry and Louis both making their way to the elevators, noticing no one else was really in sight. As soon as they got on the elevator opened, both boys hurtled in and Harry choose his floor, waiting for the elevator to close.

As the elevator door closed, Harry pushed Louis up against the wall, hard. He kissed him fiercly and sloppily, needing Louis’ lips on his. Harry grunted, sucking on Louis’ neck, right at Louis’ soft spot. Louis choked back a moan, trying not to loud until they got to Harry’s flat. However, once Harry bit behind his earlobe, sucking and biting at the same time, Louis couldn’t hold back the loud moan that ripped through his lips. Harry grunted once more before pulling off Louis just before the door opened.

Harry took Louis’ hand in his and led him to his flat. As Harry opened the door, Louis stepped in to see a beautiful view of London. Louis couldn’t really look too long, however, as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, cuddling Louis into him. Louis wiggled his way to turn around and face Harry, looking up into those emerald eyes he knew so well. He leaned in slowly and kissing him softly, as if he was so fragile that at any moment, he could shatter into pieces. Even as cheesy as it was for both Louis and Harry, they both felt fireworks ignite as their lips touched. It was magical and everything about the kiss was perfect. Louis quickly melted into the kiss, never wanting to separate from the curly haired boy. Once air was vital for both of the boys, they slip up slowly, looking at each other with amazement while at the same time, both slightly gasping for air.

“Wow,” exclaimed Harry, never really feeling anything like this before. Louis nodded slightly before kissing him again, making it more heated then the one before. They kissed and grabbed at each other’s clothes for a while before Harry put his hands on Louis’ arse, lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. As Louis did just that, Harry carried him into his bedroom as fast as he could at the moment. As they entered, Harry carefully laid Louis on his bed, climbing on top of him, balancing himself with his arms so that he wasn’t completely crushing Louis. Once both of the boys came face to face again, Harry swooped down and kissed Louis with as much passion and desire he could muster. Louis started tugging on the hem of Harry’s v-neck whining, needing Harry shirtless. They broke apart and Louis tore the shirt over the other boy’s head. Before Louis could get a good enough look at the boy above him, his shirt was also being tugged off and over his head. Both boys seemed to look at each other for a minute, admiring the view that they got. Louis suddenly lifted himself up and caught Harry’s lips on his, taking the younger boy down with him, grinding roughly up into Harry’s crotch. Harry moaned at the contact, bucking his hips into Louis’, needing more contact.

Harry started to roam downward, ghosting kisses all over Louis’ neck and chest. Louis every once in a while would let out little whimpers, needing Harry inside of him, filling him up. Once Harry got to the button of Louis’ jeans, he quickly unbuttoned them and unzipped them, pulling them down ever so slowly.

“Ugh, no teasing. Please Haz,” Louis begged, bucking his hips upwards, looking for some kind of contact. Harry didn’t waste any time, tearing off his boxers and letting Louis’ cock spring upwards and hitting his chest, pre cum leaking out. Louis hissed as the air hit his fragile cock, and as fast as the boxers came off was as fast as Harry had his lips wrapped around his head, licking in between Louis’ slit. Louis moaned loudly, slightly bucking upwards into Harry’s mouth, wanting him to take in more. Harry hummed around Louis’ dick and taking in more, bobbing his head and licking stripes up Louis.

“I-I’m not going to last m-much longer Harry.” Louis stuttered out before letting out another moan. Harry quickly pulled off Louis and went to his side drawer to bring out a bottle of lube and a condom. Louis whimpered at the loss of contact, not wanting Harry to stop but he knew that he couldn’t cum yet and if Harry sucked on his dick any longer, he would be a goner.

“Don’t want you to cum yet, babe,” Harry whispered seductively into Louis’ ear, “want you to cum along with me, you think you could do that?” Harry asked. Louis nodded his head, squirming a little, needing some kind of contact with Harry.

Harry straddled Louis, putting his legs on his shoulders so he could prep Louis properly. Harry opened the lube, lathering up his first finger and plunging it into Louis tight, wet hole. Louis moaned Harry’s name loudly as Harry kept adding more and more fingers, slamming them into his prostate almost every time.

“I-I’m prepped. Please get inside m-me, please.” Louis begged Harry. Harry nodded his head and ripped open the condom, putting it on himself. Louis took the lube before Harry could lather himself. Harry cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Louis was doing, until Louis had his hands wrapped around Harry, coating him up with the lube. Harry moaned loudly, thrusting into Louis’ hand, wanting more contact with the older boy.

Once Harry was all lathered up, he aimed his cock for Louis’ hole and slowly pushed inwards. Both boys moaned loudly, so loud that probably Harry’s neighbors could hear. Frankly though, both boys were a little to preoccupied to really care.

“Move.” Louis whispered, struggling to get the single word out, but it was all Harry need to get himself to thrust into Louis, getting faster and faster by the minute. Both boys started to breathe heavily, both knowing that they weren’t going to be lasting much longer. Harry moaned Louis’ name loudly, filling up Louis to a very large extent.

Harry maneuvered his lips to Louis’ ear and all but whispered one word.

“Cum.”

And with that, Louis shouted Harry’s name, white spurts erupting from his throbbing cock painting him and Harry all while chanting the taller boy’s name. After a minute or two, Harry pulled out of Louis, pulling off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the trash bin. Harry laid down next to Louis, pulling him closer to him, cuddling him so that his chest was pressed to Louis’. Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes and looked down bashfully before saying.,

“I might’ve…seen your videos before…” he mumbled embarrassed. Harry chuckled above him before putting a single finger underneath his chin and pulling his face up to meet his own and kissed him softly on the nose. Louis softly smiled at Harry but yet it was still obvious that he was confused by Harry’s actions.

“It doesn’t matter to me love. I’m actually quite flattered that after you’ve seen those videos, you were willing to even talk to me, let alone do all of that.” Harry told Louis with complete honesty. Louis’ eyes suddenly filled with admiration for the younger boy before he kissed him on the lips once more, soft and chaste, but still beautiful.

“Maybe we should clean up before we…” Louis was saying before his eyes slowly started to close, along with Harry’s. Both boys fell asleep quickly, both wrapped up in each others arms.


End file.
